


私以外，全员基佬/Everyone is Gay Except Me

by baixuan211



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuan211/pseuds/baixuan211
Summary: 原作背景，伊修加德角色中心，全年龄恶搞。All Ishgardians. No one's actually homosexual but everyone thinks others are implying something gay.





	1. Chapter 1

韦尔吉纳又组织留守的人聚餐。

奥默里克老大不乐意，因为沙里贝尔肯定去；又因为沙里贝尔肯定去，韦尔吉纳为贯彻“黑白调和友爱互助”原则，一定要来拉奥默里克。

副长说我理解你不待见他的心情。但是现在大家都是一丘之貉，啊不对成为了朝夕相伴的兄弟，集体凝聚力是有必要的，克服一些生理心理上的障碍也是必要的。所以我一定要撮合，啊不对帮助你们俩放下成见携起手来，创造幸福生活，走向美好明天。

韦尔吉纳当官当久了，说话已形成套路。这点让年轻一代非常痛苦，总读不懂他到底几个意思。

“下班后记着来啊。”副长叮嘱一句，“盖里克说这次他买单。”

奥默里克又陷入新一轮的痛苦：盖里克，一个以喝多了为理由摸遍伊修加德所有男士小手的传奇，每次故技重施都能让奥默里克腱鞘炎复发。

韦尔吉纳表现出作为长辈的体贴：“不要怕。实在不行你就把手藏进衣服里，我就不信他能上去扒了你。”

人家都连龙脑袋都“破碎”了，区区一件衣服。

奥默里克觉得人生灰暗，韦尔吉纳下一句话却点亮了他的生命之光：“总长晚些时候也会来。”

正义不死，光明必胜，总算还有正常人镇场。

等晚上他拉了努德内过去，发现盖里克早已阵亡，格里诺、波勒克兰和沙里贝尔占领高地。

韦尔吉纳见奥默里克乖乖出席，非常欣慰：“不错，你们今天都表现得很好很团结。看看，沙里贝尔知道你怕盖里克，已经把他解决掉了，真是充满了集体爱。”

副长这话让盖里克死不瞑目。

知道我怕？是他也不想被盖里克摸手吧。

奥默里克不屑地哼了一声。

沙里贝尔自豪：“我等他掏出信用卡才动的手。”

奥默里克冷漠地哈了一声。

沙里贝尔说：“你烦我是吧。”

奥默里克确定地嗯了一声。

沙里贝尔说：“哼，烦死你。”

奥默里克轻蔑地啧了一声。

努德内入团晚，人又宅，几乎跟谁都不熟。此刻看神学院主席仅靠拟声词就能和同僚进行交流，对学霸的崇拜之情源源不断地涌现出来。

韦尔吉纳清清嗓子：“总长还得有一会，我们先开始。”

官僚主义，吃喝前例行要回首一下过去，展望一下将来。

副长拿调羹敲酒杯，但坏孩子格里诺波勒克兰沙里贝尔都没给他面子，立刻开吃。

韦尔吉纳也没在意，自顾自开始讲古，从建国神话讲到上任总长，穿插个人崇拜与宗教狂热。乖孩子奥默里克和努德内饿得眼冒金星，在桌子底下默默给自己读条回血。

恍然间韦尔吉纳已经讲到现任总长泽菲兰，情绪很高昂：“为什么推荐泽菲兰阁下去当总长呢？他的实力自然是一方面，然而那不是全部的理由。就好比我们看人，最先看到哪里？”

波勒克兰头也不抬地作答：“脸。”

沙里贝尔说：“我觉得是身材。毕竟以拉拉菲尔的海拔，不把他们吊起来我还真看不到脸。”

格里诺说：“打飞了，就能看到了。脸。”

韦尔吉纳无比自然地接棒：“是的，是一个人的外在。但你想要真的了解一个人，就一定要触摸他的灵魂。”

奥默里克想：您再不停下来让我触摸一下食物，等一会您也只能触摸我的灵魂。

韦尔吉纳接着说：“泽菲兰阁下，他的灵魂是那么的纯粹，那么的无暇。他作为我们苍穹骑士团的总长当之无愧，他是整个伊修加德、不，甚至是整个艾欧泽亚难得的直男！是这份直，让他得到教皇陛下的赏识！”

格里诺拍桌大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

波勒克兰也大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

沙里贝尔呛得咳嗽，奥默里克暗自鼓掌。

努德内感慨：“真没想到总长是直的。”

沙里贝尔缓过来：“听副长的意思，他认为只有总长是直的。且因为总长是个直的，才当上了总长。”

努德内问：“是吗？好像记录在案的评断标准里没有这条啊。”

波勒克兰说：“水深。”

韦尔吉纳本来还期待掌声，此刻下属们却重点全乱，很疑惑：“有什么疑问？”

“总长是直男那里。”努德内说。

“总长当然是直男，”韦尔吉纳说，“但我没说他是我们这个集体中唯一的直男。不才在下勉强算，努德内和盖里克自然是，格里诺和波勒克兰——还需要再努力一点点；奥默里克就是太直，才没法和不那么直的沙里贝尔相处好。”

奥默里克已经明白了，开始趁其他同僚都犯懵的空隙吃小吃。

努德内恍惚：“副长实在厉害，我还以为自己融入得很好呢。”

沙里贝尔说你什么意思，什么叫融入得很好，我们以基佬团体而出名吗？

格里诺闻言大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

波勒克兰也大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

努德内委屈：“我本来也是不信的，但光看格里诺阁下和波勒克兰阁下的同步率，又觉得很有说服力……”

格里诺立刻对波勒克兰说：“别人工制造回音。你下班了，配合我我也不给你发工资。”

波勒克兰说：“谁特么配合你，我想笑就笑，拿不拿钱都笑，你管得着吗。”

格里诺非常感动：“知道么，我就喜欢你这点。”

波勒克兰说：“嗯，我也喜欢自己这点。”

两人碰杯。

努德内说：“你看……”

沙里贝尔说我看到了，我还听到了，神唷……

奥默里克冷笑：哟，你还喊上神了。

韦尔吉纳仍旧在犯懵：“什么是基佬？”

其他人都看他，奥默里克开始喝葡萄汁。

沙里贝尔问：“副长，什么是直男？”

韦尔吉纳说：“正直的男人。”

“基佬就是激励国民的老人，特指教皇陛下。副长。”沙里贝尔说。


	2. Chapter 2

艾默里克嗡嗡埃斯蒂尼安：“今天老地方。”

埃斯蒂尼安正在中央高地策鸟狂奔，嗡嗡回去：“可能晚到。”

然后他收线下鸟，开始走路，目的只有一个：拖时间。

埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克认识很多年，喝过无数次酒，明白艾默里克主动约通常意味着一个事情：他要发牢骚。

艾默里克的牢骚，也是按照公开讲话的套路来的。

首先以时政新闻作为铺垫表达自己忧国忧民从大义出发，其次联系身边的人事物阐明以小见大国家这个状况和个人脱不了干系，最后回归本源阐述核心，即一切大变革都起源于日常一个小小的不和谐，这个小小的不和谐就是我今天要说的如下这件事。

场面很大，事情很小。上次艾默里克想向埃斯蒂尼安询问“如何委婉地向副官表达对黑暗料理的抵触”，愣是从钴铁矿扯到机工房，机工房扯到龙骑士，龙骑士扯到好朋友，好朋友扯到蛋包饭。

就在埃斯蒂尼安以为组织要给他发餐饮补助时，艾默里克说：“露琪亚做饭难吃。”

埃斯蒂尼安的心灵很受伤，干瘪的钱包也很受伤。

艾默里克说：“就问你，雅伯里克阁下做饭难吃的话，你怎么跟他说。”

埃斯蒂尼安答：“真难吃到吃不下去，就自己做呗。”

后来听闻艾默里克在食堂不做加班餐时仍旧吃露琪亚的小灶，埃斯蒂尼安就明白了：此人的料理恐怕比其副官更黑暗。

这次苍天之龙骑士盘算着拖过前头大段的铺垫，等总长差不多要说到主题再空降。走到大审门时才想起来艾默里克只约他没约别人，悔得直拍大腿。

艾默里克今天最后一项工作是找教皇盖公章，无可避免地遇见随侍的泽菲兰，心里一哆嗦。

泽菲兰心里也一哆嗦。

艾默里克想：怎么十次有十次都是泽菲兰在陪父皇，苍穹骑士团没其他人了吗。

泽菲兰想：怎么十次有十次艾默里克都是晚上来找教皇，他就不能白天来吗。

艾默里克又想：以前不是神殿骑士团总长时没注意，现在发现泽菲兰经常盯着父皇看。

泽菲兰也想：以前不是苍穹骑士团总长时没注意，现在发现教皇经常盯着艾默里克看。

艾默里克接着想：听说苍穹骑士团总长本来是该韦尔吉纳当，父皇却特意挖角泽菲兰。

泽菲兰也接着想：当年我和他一起竞争上岗神殿骑士团总长，教皇选择的是艾默里克。

艾默里克又接着想：可见父皇非常在意泽菲兰，想尽办法把人留在身边，这只能说明一件事。

泽菲兰也接着想：可见教皇非常在意艾默里克，保持距离又能每天相见，这只能说明一件事。

艾默里克得出一个结论：父皇和泽菲兰果然有情况。

泽菲兰也得出一个结论：教皇和艾默里克果然有情况。

两位总长面上挂着公式化的微笑，看彼此的眼神却愈发饱含深意与八卦。

教皇盖完章，一抬头，发现俩人正在眉来眼去。

老爷子心里一哆嗦，得出一个结论：我儿子和我手下好像有情况。

是夜，埃斯蒂尼安跑进酒馆，艾默里克果然包场，且跳过一切唧唧歪歪直接甩过来一个问题：“你认识泽菲兰吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安说认识啊，他做饭也难吃？

艾默里克说：“我觉得我爸想让他当我后妈。”

短短一句话中蕴含着澎湃无比的信息量，让苍天之龙骑士差点把板凳坐穿。

埃斯蒂尼安给自己倒了杯酒，喘了五分钟：“泽菲兰，那个苍穹骑士团的泽菲兰。”

艾默里克说除他之外还有哪个泽菲兰。

埃斯蒂尼安说：“男的，那个泽菲兰。”

艾默里克奇道：“你难道还认识女泽菲兰？”

埃斯蒂尼安暗自检查艾默里克的状态栏，未发现混乱debuff，绝望：迟了一步，这是已经喝高了。

艾默里克说：“就问你，雅伯里克阁下要给你找后妈，你怎么想。”

埃斯蒂尼安心说我能怎么想？首先，我有亲妈；其次，雅伯里克的内人我也不叫后妈，叫养母；再次，后妈，最起码得是个女的吧。

艾默里克也没真心等一个答案，径自说下去：“一切证据都指向这个真相，今天我彻底确信了。”

埃斯蒂尼安不抱希望地问：“哪些证据？”

艾默里克说我发现他经常盯着我爸看。

埃斯蒂尼安说废话，他是你爸的保镖，不盯你爸难道还盯你？

艾默里克说你怎么知道，他也盯我，用一种后妈挑剔辛德瑞拉的眼神盯我。

埃斯蒂尼安抬手又猛灌自己一通酒：让清醒的人听醉话真是莫大的折磨。

艾默里克接着说每次我去找我爸盖章，作陪的都是他。

埃斯蒂尼安说那是人家工作内容。

艾默里克继续说他也特别听我爸的话。

埃斯蒂尼安说他不听你爸的话那岂不是带头造反。

艾默里克接着说有一天我甚至发现他脑袋上的“义心 泽菲兰”变成了“义母 泽菲兰”。

埃斯蒂尼安说那绝对是你闪光闪到自己。说完觉得心非常累。

虽然指挥者总是该有些想象力才能谋划奇袭，但教皇陛下，您儿子的想象力显然已经乘上风脉泉展翅高飞翱翔于九天之上。

艾默里克沉默三秒，猛地一捶桌子：“你到底是谁的好朋友，怎么净向着外人说话！”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“等他当上你的后妈就不是外人了……”出口后发现已不幸被艾默里克带跑，赶紧补救：“从根本上讲，教皇又不能结婚。就算你不相信泽菲兰，也该信你亲爹。”

艾默里克说：“我活生生坐在这里，你让我相信我那个爹不会乱搞，你是不是傻。”

埃斯蒂尼安被这话气得没脾气，自顾自喝酒。

艾默里克在旁边醉得连连点头，嘟嘟囔囔：“后妈其实也没什么不好，但泽菲兰不行，至少也得是韦尔吉纳……”

埃斯蒂尼安脑中立刻警钟长鸣：按艾默里克纵情驰骋的联想力，韦尔吉纳扯到伊尼亚斯，伊尼亚斯扯到龙骑士，龙骑士扯到好朋友，好朋友扯到后妈……于是赶紧打断：“为什么泽菲兰就不行？”

艾默里克陷入深深的思索。

最后艾默里克说：“他比我小呢，你能接受叫一个比你小的人妈吗？”

语毕一头栽在桌上，人事不省。


	3. Chapter 3

泽菲兰和埃尔姆诺斯特交班，走之前看老爷子还在那里挤眉弄眼天人交战，礼节性问候一句：“陛下，我下班了。”

教皇用忧国忧民的眼神看他：“小兰啊……”

泽菲兰问：“陛下还有什么事？”同时心想，你叫我小兰，波勒克兰是什么，大兰吗。

教皇说：“等哪天你有空，我想和你谈谈。也叫上艾默里克。”

泽菲兰愣神，说遵命，道了晚安恭恭敬敬退出去。

走到建国十二骑士像时又觉得这事情不对劲。哪有上司配合属下的时间谈话的，还叫上艾默里克……

想着想着一个灵光乍现：难不成教皇陛下是想向近侍出柜？

毕竟大家低头不见抬头见，总藏着掖着也不是办法。像今天这样，两人借公事搞搞办公室恋爱，自己却瓦光噌亮地杵在教皇身边，实在是很扫兴。

包厢里，乖孩子努德内听从副长“保持物种多样性，保持集体先进性，帮助落后队友，将爱洒满人间”的指示，正奋力和波勒克兰搭茬。

努德内说：“波勒克兰阁下，有件事我一直非常好奇，想当面问问你。”

波勒克兰喝得很到位，因此大发善心没有先跟努德内提钱：“你问。”

“福尔唐家因为你品行不端把你驱逐了，请问具体是怎么个不端法？”

沙里贝尔当场对努德内大为赞赏：“以为你就是个小书呆子，没想到还暗搓搓地期待限制级情节。”

奥默里克心说这孩子怎么哪壶不开提哪壶，对方提枪攮你你条都来不及读。立刻对副长使眼色。

韦尔吉纳收到信号，急忙圆场：“年轻人不要怕犯错误。从错误中学习，从错误中成长。没有福尔唐家这一出，波勒克兰也没法遇到真爱，啊不对遇到真正欣赏他能力的雇主。是不是啊格里诺？”

副长也喝得很到位，因此比以往更加语焉不详。

格里诺完全没领会到精神：“小书呆子不提我都忘了，我也一直想问你到底是怎么个不端法。”

波勒克兰看上去也不像被冒犯的样子，冲格里诺搓搓食指和拇指。格里诺立刻在努德内充满求知欲的目光中掏钱给他。

波勒克兰拿了钱，说：“这个事情，实在是众说纷纭。”

努德内附议：“是啊。就是因为传言太多了，我才觉得苦恼，不知道该拿什么态度谴责波勒克兰阁下。比如说劫财的惩戒和劫色的惩戒在教典上的记载就……”

波勒克兰没注意努德内后半段话：“光我自己就看过三个版本：一个我是私生子，一个我有私生子，一个我和他们家的私生子。”

格里诺大奇：“你有私生子？”

波勒克兰答：“你要的话我卖你一个。”

格里诺问：“多少钱？”

波勒克兰随口说：“一口价六百万。”

格里诺当场开了张支票，波勒克兰揣在裤兜里：“你等着，四十周后交。”

格里诺喝得相当到位，因此茫然了好一会：“不是现货？”

沙里贝尔咯咯笑：“空手套白狼。”

格里诺终于反应过来，暴起：“诓我的钱，你很能耐啊！”

波勒克兰说：“我的能耐，你不是最清楚吗。”

好奇宝宝努德内立刻伸着脖子问：“具体怎么个能耐？”

格里诺根本没搭理努德内，压着波勒克兰去掏他裤兜里的支票，边抢边喊你能耐，你能耐你现场生一个啊。

波勒克兰抵死不从，两人战作一团滚到门口。

泽菲兰在此时踏进包厢，差点没踩到波勒克兰。

本来就因为教皇的出柜疑云搞得心事重重，眼前属下竟在自己面前扒另一个属下的裤子，着实辣眼睛。

总长忍着怒气点点努德内：“这怎么了，概括一下。”

“哦。”努德内站起来说：“格里诺阁下想买波勒克兰阁下的孩子，但波勒克兰阁下没有孩子，格里诺阁下就让他现场生。”

韦尔吉纳听到这话，觉得欣慰。

与龙族的战争经过千年，人类终于完成了自我进化，可以实现个体繁衍了——副长捧着酒杯想。

泽菲兰有听没有听进去，打发格里诺和波勒克兰去墙角罚站，径直坐到奥默里克身边，发呆。

奥默里克是泽菲兰招进来的，对其有股雏鸟情结，立时将吐槽学弟的职责抛诸脑后：“总长有心事？”

泽菲兰一路上想了很多，诸如“不管什么样的教皇陛下我都誓死追随”和“我相信教皇的勇敢会引起伊修加德改革的春风”这种表忠心的发言都在心里滚了个遍，此时奥默里克一问才想到一个重中之重：

教皇为什么只对我而不是全体苍穹骑士们说，一定是暗示作为知情人的我先跟不知情的他们做好铺垫。

思及此处，泽菲兰招手示意大家围拢过来，小声说：

“我发现，神殿骑士团的艾默里克总长，和教皇陛下的感情不一般。”

努德内问：“具体是怎么个不一般？”

泽菲兰说：“就是超越了上司和下属。”

沙里贝尔说：“我还以为什么大新闻。他们俩确实不止上司和下属。”

泽菲兰惊了：“怎么，沙里贝尔阁下也知道？”

沙里贝尔说我知道啊，大家都知道，全皇都都知道，你该问谁不知道，不知道的举手。

没人举手。

韦尔吉纳说：“就算没有那一层，只凭教皇陛下是我们伊修加德至高无上的基佬这一点，国民们都会情不自禁的。”

沙里贝尔笑得花枝乱颤，连夸副长学以致用。

泽菲兰又惊了：“都知道到这个地步了……难道教皇陛下知道只有我不知道，才要找我单独谈话吗。”

沙里贝尔问：“总长，陛下知道你不知道什么？”

泽菲兰说：“知道我不知道你们都知道。”

沙里贝尔说：“我也不知道原来你竟不知道。”

全体静默一阵，泽菲兰说：“既然大家都知道却还能如常为教皇尽心尽力，我也就放心了。”

韦尔吉纳说：“人无完人嘛。教皇陛下这一点小小的错误，恰到好处地说明了他的人性。”

波勒克兰在墙角撇嘴：“教皇就说明人性，骑兵就行为不端，你们可以的。”

泽菲兰皱眉：“也不能说是错误吧，毕竟教廷在这方面还真没有规定。是不是，努德内？”

努德内说怎么没规定，没规定教皇陛下为什么要一直隐瞒下去，这可是严令禁止的事情。

泽菲兰仰头：“那么教皇陛下是真的决心冲破条框桎梏了。能够追随这样一位大人，真是我们的幸运！”

韦尔吉纳一听这话，立刻拉着左右站起来表示共鸣。一时间屋内觥筹交错，人人热血沸腾。


	4. Chapter 4

艾默里克趴在桌上睡死之后，埃斯蒂尼安自己喝了一个小时，跑了两趟厕所，觉得已经差不多能忘掉关于后妈的胡话，遂作为自我奖励，把手伸向艾默里克的后脑勺。

这是一个美丽圆润的后脑勺，总让埃斯蒂尼安想起他弟弟最喜欢的那只小羊羔。

发质柔软，毛色上乘，护理得当，手感一流，软黄金不过如此——资深牧羊娃埃斯蒂尼安如此点评。

苍天之龙骑士摸得心潮澎湃，情感呼之欲出：

艾默里克的后脑勺，此刻已不再是单纯的后脑勺，而是一种意象，一种寄托。埃斯蒂尼安从中窥见宇宙，窥见真理，窥见终极，大象无形，大音希声，混沌中有莫可名状的璀璨希冀——一个活人，一条生命，一个未来。最终一切返璞归真，变成弟弟的小手一遍遍薅他们家羊羔子的毛，甜嫩嫩的声音合着羊咩咩唱“芝麻团儿啊芝麻团儿~麻麻黑啊麻麻黑~”的样子。

想到动情处，苍天之龙骑士热泪盈眶，胡撸艾默里克后脑勺的手越发着劲起来。

第二天艾默里克顶着一个前卫发型去上班。

露琪亚问候他：“总长，洗剪吹了吗？”

“是被埃斯蒂尼安蹂躏了一晚上。”

话音刚落，艾默里克就觉得自己副官的第三只眼在头冠后面精光爆射，其人也昂扬了三十个百分点不止：“蹂、蹂躏了一晚上……！”

艾默里克说是啊，就算我当时没有知觉，他这下手也太不知轻重。

露琪亚震惊：“竟然趁您没有知觉的时候肆意尽情……！”

艾默里克说：“没知觉倒还好。这个事情要是放在清醒的时候，不光他不好意思，我也不好意思。”

露琪亚对上司坦然的态度表示无话可说。

办了一会公，露琪亚又过来说：“您要是不喜欢，大可以告诉埃斯蒂尼安阁下。”

艾默里克叹气：“不是在大庭广众下，就随他去吧。”

露琪亚一边感动，一边替上司叫屈：“艾默里克大人，感情交流和地位对等很重要啊。”

艾默里克说：“又不是等价交换。两个人总得有一方委屈自己一点，何况这也实在算不上什么原则问题上的大事。”

露琪亚想这都不是大事还有什么是大事，总长果然是做大事的人。

艾默里克又说：“他那个人，不擅长和人交流，除了我，也就剩巨龙首散养的羊了。”

露琪亚呆滞：“这个种族跨度，有点重口味啊……”

艾默里迷惑：“重口味？羊嘛，多少有点膻。”

露琪亚茫然：“重点竟然是味道……”

下属对于自己头发被摸的反应如此大，让艾默里克觉得新奇，不由打趣道：“难道你觉得我该摸回来吗？”

露琪亚说：“您想摸回来吗……”

艾默里克想了想说：“他的太长，摸不过来。”

露琪亚倒抽一口凉气，觉得和男性上司讨论另一个男性同僚的长度实在是一件很奇葩的事情，隔了一会又抑制不住好奇心问：“多长？”

艾默里克说：“啊，忘了你没看过。”

露琪亚心说这不是废话，我看过那就出大事了。

艾默里克回忆一下埃斯蒂尼安的头发，伸出双手比划一段距离：“刚认识他时这么长，”又比划了一段距离，“现在这么长。”

露琪亚一脸要昏过去的表情：“对您今天还能走来上班致以最崇高的敬意，总长。”

唠完嗑，露琪亚走回自己的办公桌奋笔疾书，写完封好口后脑袋上噌地亮起一个感叹号，有跑来赚外快的冒险者立刻屁颠屁颠过来问：“有事要帮忙？”

“把这个交给云雾街的希尔达小姐。”露琪亚神色凝重地说。

等到晚上，艾默里克又要加班，问露琪亚今天开不开伙。

露琪亚怜悯地看着上司：“您应该多心疼一下自己。我叫神殿骑士发理符，您以后多吃点稀的……多吃点好的补一补吧。”说完拎着包说要去自警团那里一趟，不作陪总长就餐。

艾默里克十分高兴，觉得找埃斯蒂尼安发发牢骚还是很灵的。

虽然泽菲兰的问题没有解决，副官的玄幻渡渡鸟蛋包饭却不用再忍受了。

露琪亚到云雾街时，希尔达正在传送水晶旁等她。

两位女士一见面，一同表现出义愤填膺。

“想不到苍天之龙骑士竟然是这样的人。”

“是啊。我刚才问总长现在埃斯蒂尼安阁下在哪里，总长说已经又离开皇都了。”

“吃完就跑，令人发指。”

“一个愿打，一个愿挨。”

遥远的西部高地，苍天之龙骑士打了个喷嚏。

“我感到了尼德霍格的怒气。”埃斯蒂尼安想，揣好龙眼继续赶路。

希尔达仍旧在感慨埃斯蒂尼安的为人：“听说这代苍天之龙骑士是放羊娃出身，还以为和那帮傻逼贵族是不一样的。”

露琪亚也感慨：“听说埃斯蒂尼安阁下是放羊娃出身，我就开始期待断背山。但人家好歹是一起草原英雄小基佬，我们这个是爱上一个不回家的人……”

希尔达斜眼说你别告诉我这就是你一个外国人决心为伊修加德奉献一生的理由。

露琪亚说一切为了艾默里克大人……和他的八卦。

隔了一会，露琪亚又说：“你知道吗，我走前正好看见苍穹骑士团的泽菲兰总长过来，看他们两人的气氛也非比寻常，近期定有大事发生。”

泽菲兰是贵族，希尔达没太大兴趣：“你怎么这么确定。”

“我们加雷马帝国人的种族天赋，就是人人都有一只发现的眼睛。”

希尔达看着她的头冠说：“认识你之前，我一直不知道这句话竟是停留在字面意义上的。”

露琪亚说：“看泽菲兰阁下的小身板，起码我们总长不会那么遭罪。门当户对，职场恋情，还有竞争对手铺垫，最重要的是——”

希尔达立刻懂了露琪亚要说什么：“自古黑金！”

两人互相比了个大拇指。

希尔达说：“提到黑金，我们机工房的技术主任和福尔唐家的大少爷似乎也有料可挖。今天大少爷过来，斯特凡尼维安竟把他拉进小黑屋，隐约听见什么必须射一发……”

“希尔达，你也有一双善于倾听的耳朵。”

“不值得感激的，来自父系的种族天赋啊……”

一高一矮的女士们渐行渐远。


	5. Chapter 5

托尔丹七世传召泽菲兰。

泽菲兰以为是前日教皇提到的“找他和艾默里克谈谈”一事，进门前疯狂地给自己打气：

“镇定一点，相信教皇陛下，相信正教的救赎！”

进门后未见艾默里克，一时放松下来，遂问了一句：“教皇陛下，艾默里克阁下还没到吗。”

总长本意体贴：您要是忘了叫，我就找人替您传个话。

结果老爷子眼看泽菲兰从兴奋变成泄气，立时觉得这句话变了味道：好嘛，进门就问他爸要人，真是高调，毫不打算遮掩。

教皇不开心，扭头哼了一声。

泽菲兰不明所以：“陛下？”

老爷子想：现在的小同志，实在是太嚣张了。我得杀鸡儆猴，吓他一下。于是虎着脸说：

“找你过来，是要针对让勒努和阿代尔斐尔素行过密一事，和他们分别进行三方会谈。”

让勒努人逢喜事精神爽。

前段日子收到家信，说妹妹正当年华，叫当哥的在皇都留心一下潜在妹夫。

让勒努左看右看，觉得无论从人品相貌身手年龄，搭档阿代尔斐尔都是上佳人选。双方知根知底，要是能结成亲家，实在是美事一桩。

战火中求生，刚剑对幸福的定义很质朴：家族平安，人丁兴旺。因此从认定阿代尔斐尔为妹夫以来，怎么看怎么好，怎么看怎么觉得势在必得，脑中风驰电掣，从搭档改口叫他“大哥”开始，一路妄想到教小外甥小外甥女们耍剑。

美满生活蓝图已勾画得精细无比，让勒努却忘了一件最重要的事：他根本没跟阿代尔斐尔提过妹妹。

此刻站在教皇和总长面前，听闻教皇问他“阿代尔斐尔知道你的心思吗”，刚剑方如梦初醒：“教皇陛下慧眼，他还不知道。”

老爷子冷冷地嘲讽：“看样子你的搭档也迟钝得可以。”

让勒努说：“陛下不要怪他，这个事情不说出来没人能明白。等您问完我就去同他讲。”

老爷子想：我怪他干什么，我巴不得你们不成，好当反面教材教育我儿子和我手下呢。于是表现出循循善诱：“不要太冲动，万一人家不接受，你岂不是很受伤。”

让勒努说：“教皇陛下体贴属下，属下感怀于心。但是不试试怎么知道。”

教皇说：“听闻这个阿代尔斐尔，很受皇都女性欢迎，在名门淑女间尚且挑花眼，你要量力而行。”

让勒努隐约觉着教皇这话是指自己妹妹出身平凡，比不上皇都名媛们，更配不上以华丽著称的阿代尔斐尔，心里不由得有点生气：

“这点属下也考虑过。但您看他挑了这么久都没定下来，应该是不好那口。”

老爷子觉得刚剑在顶嘴，也有点来气：“你又怎么确定他就好这口？”

让勒努说：“不试试怎么知道。”

教皇瞟瞟一边明显没跟上对话进度的泽菲兰，语气放软：“你这边又有什么优势，能和出身名门的小姐们共同竞争。”

让勒努激昂地说：“阿代尔斐尔不是那种在乎金钱和出身的肤浅之人。两个人相互扶持、一同为未来奋斗，难道不弥足珍贵吗？您是意图消弭一切纷争的伟大存在，为何却在这件事上像其他人一般偏执于一些生来就无法改变的东西。”

老爷子一时被噎：这个刚剑，搞基还搞出了大义名分。从没见过这么理直气壮的。

总长终于在这一刻醍醐灌顶。

哈罗妮在上，原来教皇陛下的三方会谈是这个意思，是在正番开始之前唱红脸考验我的站队啊。

泽菲兰立刻悄然往让勒努的方向迈出一步，用鼓励的目光望着教皇：“是的，任何感情都是可贵的，不该受生来就无法改变的东西的束缚。”

老爷子眉头跳跳：果然，这个泽菲兰真是和我儿子……看给他激动的！

双方各怀心思。半晌，教皇改用怀柔路线：“我只是好奇，为何非阿代尔斐尔不可呢。”

让勒努看了看泽菲兰，说：“我这个决定做得很谨慎，甚至把苍穹的弟兄们挨个衡量了一遍，最终挑中了阿代尔斐尔。”

泽菲兰吓了一跳，立刻把向让勒努迈出的一步收了回去。

让勒努又补上一句：“毕竟是终身大事。啊，总长，我绝对没有别的意思，只是觉得我和阿代尔斐尔更熟悉一些。您的出色我也是看在眼里的。”

泽菲兰慌张：“谢、谢谢？”

教皇叹气，语气体现出关怀：“让勒努，你要明白，未来有很多变数……”

让勒努自信满满：“我了解阿代尔斐尔，给予他全然的信任。更何况同赴战场时，我也会保护好他，完全不用担心守寡问题。”

老爷子被让勒努的剑走偏锋吓住：“守寡问题……？”

让勒努满怀对妹妹的爱怜，说：“我们国家的人，在战场上失去丈夫兄弟的实在数不胜数。我和阿代尔斐尔一定会相互照看，绝对不会让这种悲剧发生在我们家。”

泽菲兰喃喃道：“一起上战场，一方受伤，反而更能激起另一方的战意……原来副长说的撮合奥默里克和沙里贝尔竟然还有这层意思在里面，我果然还是太年轻了吗……”

教皇却觉得找到一个突破口：“这样一来，守寡问题确实解决了。但是你有没有想过，后代问题呢？没有生产力，又何来战斗力？”

让勒努觉得教皇陛下实在管得太宽。人家小两口生几个什么时候生那是人家的事，教皇在这里着急上火个什么劲？

又想到当下八字没一撇，自己却已经想到外甥外甥女，和教皇也没差，不由得为自己脸红：“……都还年轻，未来是有着无限可能的。”

老爷子正想高兴地宣布这个问题就算变身骑神也无法解决，你们搞基是没有前途的，却见泽菲兰一脸若有所思地过来俯身跟他讲：

“昨天聚餐时，努德内好像说什么波勒克兰和格里诺的孩子……”

主从二人对视一眼，泽菲兰接着说：“努德内的学识有口皆碑……他都说出口了，可能确实有着无限的可能性……”

知识改变将来。

老爷子一瞬间感到大势已去，人类的新纪元已经到来，不由得颓丧地靠在椅背上，冲让勒努挥挥手：“你退下吧。”

让勒努行礼后问：“要属下叫阿代尔斐尔过来吗？您不是也想和他谈谈。”

“我和他没什么可谈的，你和他谈吧，谈谈谁娶谁嫁……”

让勒努想教皇真是老糊涂，这还用谈吗。阿代尔斐尔那叫娶，自己这边才是嫁妹妹，于是说：“当然是我嫁。”

说完也没注意到教皇和总长一脸万万没想到的表情，径自找阿代尔斐尔提亲去了。


	6. Chapter 6

艾默里克内心焦灼，坐立难安。

这本来是个美妙的夜晚，直到他在吃加班餐时听到万卡内和昂德卢的谈话声。

万卡内说：“听说没，教皇陛下给苍穹骑士团的阿代尔斐尔阁下和让勒努阁下指婚了。”

昂德卢作为一个资深光棍，不无羡慕地说：“近侍待遇真好。长得好看不？”

万卡内说：“自然好看。不但好看，还能打。”

昂德卢愈发神往：“那可真是绝佳姻缘。不知道我何时能有机会见见这两位。”

万卡内奇道：“两位你都见过啊。不说天天见，至少每周也能撇上几眼，联合训练我记得你也交手过。”

昂德卢更奇：“怎么可能？女性我只和露琪亚阁下交手过……难道露琪亚阁下被指出去了吗？！”

万卡内想了想，明白过来，说道：“不是分别指婚，而是指给了对方。”说着举起两根食指交叠在一起：“刚剑指给美剑，美剑指给刚剑，懂？”

艾默里克就是在这个时候一口奶茶呛进气管，咳得呕心沥血。

万卡内和昂德卢赶紧跑过去，一个捶背一个递毛巾：“总长，总长您振作一点！”

艾默里克心说万卡内你脱了手甲再捶，要砸死我了。正拼命喘气平复，脑袋顶上万卡内和昂德卢又开始八卦：

“今天我过去报销开支时还听总勤务长说，苍穹骑士团的总长泽菲兰阁下领了教皇令，拿内务预算去买烙印用的腕环。这事假不了。”

昂德卢手里的擦脸毛巾直直怼进上司嘴里仍浑然不觉：“可、这、教皇陛下是出于什么考量才…”

万卡内梆梆敲上司后背：“教皇陛下又不会随便坑人，肯定是有好的效应。只是很奇怪，美剑刚剑烙印，买一对腕环也就够了，总勤务长却说教皇批的是两对腕环的钱……”

“那还是各自指婚才对嘛。”

“可我明明听的是……”

本来伺候着艾默里克的两个属下，竟唠着嗑溜达开来。

艾默里克吐掉嘴里的毛巾，揉揉后背，内心一片凄凉：

阴谋，这其中定有个大阴谋。

隔天一早，没睡好的艾默里克果然迎来了泽菲兰。

泽菲兰也没睡好，大抵晚上踹被，搞得有点感冒，脸红红的：“艾默里克阁下，教皇陛下请您过去一叙。”

站在教皇面前，两位总长各怀鬼胎，心绪翻涌。

艾默里克的推理是这样的：

我爸先树立刚剑美剑的典型，大肆鼓吹搞基优势，并意图全国推广；身为教皇更加要中饱私囊，啊不对做出表率，借机烙印泽菲兰。另外一对腕环就是干这个用的！

泽菲兰的推理是这样的：

教皇先树立美剑刚剑的典型，大肆鼓吹搞基优势，并意图全国推广；身为教皇更加要以身涉险，啊不对引领潮流，借机烙印艾默里克。另一对腕环就是干这个用的！

老爷子果然不负两位总长属望，将另一对腕环掏出来，放在桌上往前推了推：“知道这是什么意思吧？”

艾默里克孤注一掷：“知道。”

泽菲兰破釜沉舟：“属下知道。”

教皇问：“那你想好了吗？”

艾默里克突然吼道：“没想好！我坚决不接受！”

泽菲兰大惊失色，急忙看向教皇：哪有临戳破这层窗户纸又缩回去的，在自己这个外人面前多不给教皇陛下面子。

老爷子也大惊失色，急忙看向泽菲兰：本来想破罐破摔做一回开明时尚的爹，儿子居然在下属兼准干儿子面前撒手不干，多不给准干儿子面子。

艾默里克一看自己刚说反对，老爹和疑似后妈就一脸遗憾地对视，一起大惊失色：我反对不是很正常吗，你们这样搞得我像个无理取闹的小屁孩似的，多不给我面子。

室内一时陷入尴尬的静寂。

半晌，教皇突然想起来一条小道消息，脸上露出恍然大悟，扯过儿子悄悄说：“还是你觉得埃斯蒂尼安更好？”

艾默里克如遭雷击：“埃、埃斯蒂尼安？！”

同时心中大恸：这个禽兽爹，竟然连儿子好朋友也想抓来当后宫。

然而震惊过后，艾默里克却灵光一闪，想到苍天之龙骑士跟他确认过好几遍教皇看上的是不是泽菲兰后仍不信服；又想到对方那么喜欢摸他脑袋，搞不好也有点难以解释的母性在里头，不由得遍体生寒：

茫茫世间，竟没有一个人可以信任。

你们个个，原来都想当我妈啊。

艾默里克椎心泣血。

老爷子全然未觉儿子的内心波动，又小小声问了一遍：“你跟埃斯蒂尼安感情更深一些是不是。”

艾默里克想：这是感情深浅的问题吗？多少年的哥们，感情深也不能拿来当妈。于是凛然说道：“埃斯蒂尼安不行，他跟我同岁。”

教皇往后一仰，撇嘴：这个臭小子，还没成老牛呢就净想着嫩草。随谁呢，随我吗？

泽菲兰未能听到父子二人对话，却看到教皇脸上情绪不佳，赶紧上前一步劝道：“话可以慢慢说，您千万别气坏身体。”

教皇十分满意：看看，还是选择泽菲兰比较明智。听说苍天之龙骑士各种吃霸王餐受不得一点委屈，何曾这么体贴过。

艾默里克想怪不得父皇的首选是泽菲兰，在儿子这受了委屈还想着先安抚当爸的，人家果然是个总长，懂得有的放矢。不像埃斯蒂尼安，滥用游击战，毫无策略性。

苍天之龙骑士在龙堡低地打了一串喷嚏。

“最近尼德霍格是怎么了，睡觉踹被吗？”埃斯蒂尼安想，揣好龙眼蹦上树梢。

教皇厅内，老爷子恢复正襟危坐的姿势：“那么，我们应该达成共识了。”

艾默里克负隅顽抗：“没有，我仍旧坚决反对。”

老爷子立时被他搞得心烦，又拽过来问：“埃斯蒂尼安你说了不行，这个你又反对，你倒是提个名啊？”

艾默里克想你撩过谁我上哪记得去，遂道：“我不提，您提吧。”

“我就提泽菲兰。”

“反对。”

“那你提。”

“我不提，您提。”

“泽菲兰。”

“反对。”

“你提！”

“您提！”

“泽菲兰！”

泽菲兰被教皇猛然拔高的点名吓得一抖，忙回了一声属下在。

老爷子却没理他，径自拎过一旁的宝杖，咣咣凿地板：“反了你了。今天你就是说别人，我也一概不同意。泽菲兰，就是泽菲兰！”

艾默里克也被教皇的震怒吓得够呛，临了又有些伤感：父皇在泽菲兰这里如此有魄力，不由得心疼起自己的亲妈……偏头又瞟瞟另一位总长的迷之脸红，长叹一口气：罢了，有情人啊……

教皇又凿地板：“还反对吗？说话！”

艾默里克整理一下心情和发型，抬头缓缓道：“其实，我也不是真心制造障碍。只是觉得感情上的事，大多需要试炼才能看出真心，所以才口出不逊。恳请您的原谅。”说完对着教皇单膝跪地。

泽菲兰想这个艾默里克真够恃宠而骄的，教皇也敢试炼。忙怀着安抚上司的心情也跪下去：“教皇陛下息怒。”

老爷子一看自己儿子搞了这么一出，泽菲兰还帮他求情，不由得感动非常：“好孩子们。都起来吧。”

两位总长站起来，看了对方良久。

艾默里克边看边想：这下更尴尬了，真要叫妈吗。

泽菲兰也边看边想：这下更尴尬了，怎么称呼啊。

好死不死，教皇自觉完成一件好事，兴致正高，法杖一挥：“看什么哪，叫人啊。”

艾默里克一激灵：“泽菲兰……总长。”

泽菲兰也一激灵：“艾默里克……总长。”

老爷子恨不得拿腕环扔儿子和准干儿子：“有你们这么叫的吗，好好叫，叫得亲昵点。”

艾默里克仰望苍穹：“泽菲兰……阁下。”

泽菲兰俯视大地：“艾默里克……阁下。”

老爷子又火了：嘿，跟我装。今天非把你们的昵称诈出来不可。

八卦上头，教皇的宝杖在地板上凿得更响：“哐哐哐哐哐……再给你们最后一次机会，不然我就翻脸了。”

艾默里克和泽菲兰都咬牙切齿，带着一副英勇就义的表情，沉默三秒后一同出声：

“皇、皇后？”

“妈。”

伊修加德，晴转暴雪，气温零下五到零下十五摄氏度，西北风三到八级。

皇都八卦小王子埃马内兰，今天也风雨无阻地杵在宝杖大街的入口处，脸上挂着莫可名状的笑容。

有冒险者拉拉他的衣袖，埃马内兰立刻回过身来，打开话匣：

“你回来啦，搭档！在你不在的时候，皇都发生了很多有意思的事情哦。有教皇陛下和泽菲兰阁下的直男掰弯，埃斯蒂尼安阁下和艾默里克阁下的始乱终弃，格里诺阁下和波勒克兰阁下的男男生子，阿代尔斐尔阁下和让勒努阁下的歪打正着，泽菲兰阁下和艾默里克阁下的禁断母子兼职场情缘，连我大哥和对门大哥都射了一发呢，你要先听哪个呀？”

END


End file.
